1. Field of the Invention
The present invention a metallic composite component, in particular for an electromagnetic valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a previously known fuel injector from the related art, which features a classic three-part structure of an inner metallic flow guidance part and housing component at the same time. This inner valve pipe is made up of an intake nipple forming an inner pole, a nonmagnetic intermediate part and a valve-seat support accommodating a valve seat, and is described in greater detail in the description of FIG. 1.
From published German patent application document DE 35 02 287 A1, a method is already known for producing a hollow cylindrical metallic housing having two magnetizable housing parts and an amagnetic housing zone lying between them and separating the housing parts magnetically. This metallic housing is pre-worked from a magnetizable blank in one piece, right down to an oversize in the outer diameter, an annular groove being cut into the inner wall of the housing to a width of the desired middle housing zone. With the housing rotating, a nonmagnetizable filler material is filled into the annular groove while heating the annular groove region, and the rotation of the housing is kept going until the filler material solidifies. The housing is subsequently machined on the outside to the final dimensions of the outer diameter, so that there is no longer any connection between the magnetizable housing parts. A valve housing produced in this manner may be used in solenoid valves for antilock braking systems (ABS) of motor vehicles, for instance.
From published German patent document DE 42 37 405 C2, methods for producing a static core for injection valves for internal combustion engines (see FIG. 5 of this document) are already known. The methods are distinguished in that they provide a one-piece, sleeve-shaped, magnetic martensitic workpiece, either directly or via prior conversion processes, which workpiece is subjected to a local heat treatment in a middle section of the magnetic, martensitic workpiece in order to convert this middle section into a nonmagnetic, austenitic middle section. Alternatively, elements forming molten austenite or molten ferrite are added to the location of the heat treatment during the local heat treatment, using a laser, to form a nonmagnetic, austenitic middle section of the static core.